The Legend of the Naughty Hotties
by Akano-Ayomi the Fearsome Duo
Summary: Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu are summoned back to Cephiro for a 3rd time, but things are VERY diferant than before.
1. Prologue Part 1

Hello! This is Akano and Ayomi! This is what would happen if the Magic Knight went to Cefiro for a 3rd time and while they were gone everybody went insane!!! Yes, we are corrupt, AND WE LOVE IT!!!! ^.^ Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy!! Erm, all characters are owned by clamp, etc etc, but we just made them scary! ^.^ We hope you enjoy!!!  
  
The Legend of the Naughty Hotties Prologue It started out like an ordinary day for the 3 seventeen year old school girls. Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu decided to meet at Tokyo Tower that day after school, as they did most days since, of course, it was a very special place for them. They had last been to Cephiro 2 whole years ago, and were missing their friends back in Cefiro dearly. Umi was the first to arrive in her long black limo arrived at the entrance. She exited the limo reaching in to pick up the basket that held her wonderful homemade sweets. She went up to the top to Tokyo Tower, to the same area the 3 girls always went to, the place were they first were summoned to the legendary world. Umi slowly walked up to the glass window and stared out across Tokyo. "UMI SAN!!" cried Fuu as she ran up to Umi.  
  
"Oh, Fuu!" Umi exclaimed as she greeted her friend with open arms.  
  
"Hikaru san should be here soon, but you know how late she usually is" Laughed Fuu. Umi smiled, she reached her hand into the basket and handed Fuu one of her homemade pastries.  
  
"UMI CHAN!! FUU CHAN!!!" cried Hikaru as she ran up to her friends stumbling a little.  
  
"Oh Hikaru!" exclaimed Umi and Fuu at the same time.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late!" exclaimed an exhausted Hikaru as she gave her friends apologetic looks.  
  
"Oh it's alright, Look! I made pastries!" said Umi with a smile  
  
"Yay! Are they the ones I had before at your house yesterday?!?!?!" said an exited Hikaru  
  
"Yup! Same kind! Here, have one!" Umi handed one of the tiny pastries to Hikaru. Hikaru bit into one of the delicious pastries and gazed out to the view of Tokyo. Suddenly, just like it had 1 year ago, she saw a view of Cephiro. Except this time it was quite different. The last thing that she could make out before the world around her became black was the figure of a floating cow...  
  
Ayomi: Review ^.^! Akano: Thanks for reading! I know it is boring now, but we will make it better! 


	2. Legend of the Naughty Hotties Part 2

The Legend of the Naughty Hotties Part 1  
  
Fuu gazed around the world that was around her. It was all black, and she seemed to be falling, but she had no idea where. It felt as if she may be falling into Cephiro again, but she could not see anything of find Hikaru and Umi. "HIKARU SAN?!?!? UMI SAN?!?!" she screamed into the darkness.  
  
Suddenly, she could see the outline of something although she couldn't tell what. It seems to almost be in the shape of a fish but she wasn't sure. As it came closer, she realized it could be Fyula coming to catch them again. Fuu was suddenly quite shocked when it turned out to be the Tuna fish man on the package of tuna bits. She looked over to see Hikaru and Umi with wide eyes expressions staring at where the tuna's head would be. Fuu looked over expecting to see the tuna fish's face when it seems to be replaced with another face, the face of Lafarga! "Lafarga!!!" Fuu exclaimed with eyes as big as saucers.  
  
"Who is this Lafarga you speak of? I AM THE TUNA MAN!!!!!!! I HAVE THE POWER!!!!!!!!!!" roared the tuna-like Lafarga  
  
Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu just sat there on the back of the tuna Lafarga scared and wondering what could possibly be going on. Tuna Lafarga turned to them and said, "I must take you to the good fairy, and she will explain how you can become the Legendary Naughty Hotties!!!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!??! THIS IS WAY TOO WEIRD TO BE CEPHIRO!!!!! WHO ARE YOU POSERS?!?!" screamed a terrified Umi.  
  
Tuna Lafarga ignored her and began to sing, "I AM TUNA MAN AND I AM HERE TO SAY, I'M A DAMN RIPE TUNA!!!!!!" While Tuna Lafarga was singing he began to shake his large fins (which the 3 girls where sitting by the way) and with his large purple lips flopping about it was just simply to much for the 3 girls, and, after giving each other knowing looks, they leaped off Tuna Lafarga leaving him to his song, and began to fall not know where that could end up next.  
  
As the 3 girls were falling down to what seemed to be a forest (though they weren't quite sure) they spotted a fairy, but it wasn't just any fairy, it was a fairy small enough to be Primera, but it was Nova. The Nova Fairy approached them calmly, and as odd as it may seem, she smiled at them but not as an evil smile (and that was very surprising) but a kind one. (And that also was surprising). The Nova Fairy picked up her wand and summoned the legendary tree climbing, flying, talking, NSX controlling, sleeping, tuna eating, FTO Piloting, walking, drinking, Prancing, Tail Whipping, Crap Loving, Pink Bunny Loving, Buddha Worshiping, Lokona (you'll soon see) Befriending, EAGLE HORSE!!!!!!! (Dramatic music)  
  
The tree climbing, flying, talking, NSX controlling, sleeping, tuna eating, FTO Piloting, walking, drinking, Prancing, Tail Whipping, Crap Loving, Pink Bunny Loving, Buddha Worshiping, Lokona (you'll soon see) Befriending, Eagle horse pranced toward the legendary naughty Hotties and caught them in it's large fat buttocks. Umi poked the legendary tree climbing, flying, talking, NSX controlling, sleeping, tuna eating, FTO Piloting, walking, drinking, Prancing, Tail Whipping, Crap Loving, Pink Bunny Loving, Buddha Worshiping, Lokona (you'll soon see) Befriending, eagle horse in disbelief. "N-No way!!! Is it real????"  
  
Fuu slowly replied, "I'm afraid so Umi san....." as she herself poked the large buttocks fat rippling under her finger, wondered if it was possible to have this big of a buttocks.  
  
Hikaru, shocked with disbelief looked up at the large tree climbing, flying, talking, NSX controlling, sleeping, tuna eating, FTO Piloting, walking, drinking, Prancing, Tail Whipping, Crap Loving, Pink Bunny Loving, Buddha Worshiping, Lokona (you'll soon see) Befriending, horse wondering who it could possibly be this time. She was completely shocked when she saw white-ish hair, and that green turban thingy that Eagle always wears. Hikaru looked up at the Good Nova Fairy and exclaimed, "This isn't Eagle.... It can't be!!!!!!!!"  
  
The Good Fairy (aka Nova) good naturedly giggled and said, "Of course! Who else would it be?" as she sat down on the tree climbing, flying, talking, NSX controlling, sleeping, tuna eating, FTO Piloting, walking, drinking, Prancing, Tail Whipping, Crap Loving, Pink Bunny Loving, Buddha Worshiping, Lokona (you'll soon see) Befriending, horse and exclaimed, "Ahh.. Feels like my water bed at home...."  
  
Hikaru still refused to believe the un-naturally large horse was Eagle and said, "No way!!! What has happened here?!?!?"  
  
The good fairy said sadly, "Something has happened here that nobody can explain, 2 days ago something has happened but nobody knows what, we all have no memories of what has gone on in the past. It just changed, but we all remember one thing, in a time of crisis the legendary Naughty Hotties will be summoned from another world, they will become Naughty and return our world and save us. We will then get all of our memories back.!"  
  
"I-I Don't think that quite right...." Said Fuu with a huge sweat drop.  
  
"Oh, but there's more!" said the Good Fairy  
  
"Oh brother!" exclaimed Umi  
  
"The famous Master Mage of the Naughty Ways... CLEF!!"  
  
Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu were greatly shocked and worried what exactly the Naughty Ways were.  
  
"He is more perverted than a Play Boy magazine producer, skimpier than Alcyone, master of the art of Bra Whipping, he is MASTER MAGE CLEF!!!!! (Insert confetti here)"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Akano- ^^ so that was that, Please no flames, I love magic knight Rayearth and Eagle is my 3rd fave character, so its not like I did any eagle bashing on purpose of anything, it is just REALLY fun to imagine him as a horse!! ^.^;;; I have also edited some pics on my computer with the characters and we will eventually get them up on a website so you can see them (they are hilarious!) well anyway, please no flames since we meant no harm, and I hope you enjoyed it!!! ------------------  
  
Ayomi- Didn't expect the 'perverted one' to be Clef huh? ^.^ MWAHAHA. Well next time you will meet the little bugger. And as my good friend said, please no flames, but if so we have taken precaution *holds up Hikaru's sword* MWAHAHAHA BRING IT ON (Akano Insert: I don't know her.....)*tuna man theme song comes in back ground* REVIEW!! ~I'm a damn ripe tuna!!!!!!!!~ (Akano Insert: Bye bye!! ^.^) 


	3. Legend of the Naughty Hotties Part 3

The Legend of the Naughty Hotties Part 2  
  
Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu still terrified about going to Cephiro again, seeing their friends as animals, and becoming the "Naughty Hotties", and sitting on a gigantic horse with Eagle's head were still wondering what the cause of all this was. Hikaru then turned to the Good Fairy (aka Nova) and asked, "How do we become the Naughty Hotties!?! What are we supposed to do???"  
  
The Nova fairy then replied, "You must defeat the Slugsloth Zagato, he is supposed to be the reason for us loosing all of our memories but don't worry he can't be to hard to beat, he has a breathing disorder"  
  
"What do you mean!?!?! Zagato is already dead!!! And is it possible for someone to have a breathing disorder....?!?! THIS IS WAY TOO WEIRD!!!" Umi screamed at the top of her lungs  
  
"Hang on, the tree climbing, flying, talking, NSX controlling, sleeping, tuna eating, FTO Piloting, walking, drinking, Prancing, Tail Whipping, Crap Loving, Pink Bunny Loving, Buddha Worshiping, Lokona (you'll soon see) Befriending, Horse is taking you to his master, Lokona, and then Lokona can get you to the Perverted Master Mage."  
  
Hikaru's eyes lightened up "You mean Mokona!?! Maybe Mokona didn't change!!!"  
  
"Yeah! It would be wonderful to see Mokona again now wouldn't it?" said Fuu. Umi agreed and looked down to the tree where the huge tree climbing, flying, talking, NSX controlling, sleeping, tuna eating, FTO Piloting, walking, drinking, Prancing, Tail Whipping, Crap Loving, Pink Bunny Loving, Buddha Worshiping, Lokona (you'll soon see) Befriending, Eagle horse was taking them, and she saw Mokona but Mokona wasn't exactly the same. Umi could make out the figure of a 7ft white fluff ball, with black hair poking out under a poorly made Mokona cap. The huge tree climbing, flying, talking, NSX controlling, sleeping, tuna eating, FTO Piloting, walking, drinking, Prancing, Tail Whipping, Crap Loving, Pink Bunny Loving, Buddha Worshiping, Lokona (you'll soon see) Befriending, Eagle horse suddenly landed on the ground causing an earthquake that is 7 on the Richter Scale. The ground shaking cause the tree they where heading towards to topple over. The strange Mokona looking thing then fell off the tree and fell straight into Hikaru's chest.  
  
After the earthquake settled Hikaru looked down to see Lantis's face with Mokona's features staring up at her with happy eyes.  
  
"PUU!!!!!!!!" The thing exclaiming thanking Hikaru for its comfy landing.  
  
Everybody including Hikaru was so afraid to speak. Finally, Umi brought up the courage to be the first to say something.  
  
"GET OFF MY FRIEND YOU FREAKY HUGE THING!!!!!!" screamed Umi as she repeatedly kicked the large Mokona-like Lantis.  
  
Lokona quickly got off Hikaru and scurried as quickly as it could behind the huge tree climbing, flying, talking, NSX controlling, sleeping, tuna eating, FTO Piloting, walking, drinking, Prancing, Tail Whipping, Crap Loving, Pink Bunny Loving, Buddha Worshiping, Lokona (you now see) Befriending, Eagle horse. It began to whimper in fear pleading for its life. The Nova fairy calmly tried to explain how where some people lost their memories their brains could also get switched. That means that "Lokona" still had all of its memories from before and that there was also a Mokona looking thing with the memories of Lantis. The Naughty Hotties tried to stay calm during this but as you know it is very hard knowing your friends had all gone mad.  
  
The Lokona's pink jewel (with a little bunny inside of the jewel might I add) began to glow and suddenly a large butt came out of it. To the sides of the butt where little wings.  
  
"Go fourth, Naughty Hotties, save our land so we may have our memories back!!! SAVE US OH HOLY ONES!!!!!!!!" shouted the Good Nova Fairy.  
  
"First we are Hotties, and now we are holy? What's up with the place?" said Umi.  
  
The big butt began to slow down and then landed on a tiny deserted island. Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu looked over to see Clef (in OVA form) in a Speedo thong sunbathing. His puny muscles glistening in the sun. The big butt landed and then disappeared back into Lokona's pink bunny jewel. Clef glanced over lowering his sunglasses. He eyed them up and down. A soft perverted smile came across his face. Umi has a sick feeling in her stomach he was picturing them naked. Clef gracefully floated above his beach chair and then floated toward the Naughty Hotties.  
  
Clef bent down very low while the naughty Hotties heard small animals barfing because they got a glimpse of his butt.  
  
"Oh holy Naughty Hotties, you have fulfilled my dreams by coming to this island." His eyes shown in the sunlight. As the Naughty Hotties looked at his eyes they could see all of his fantasies playing in his mind. Blushing furiously the Naughty Hotties scooted back 20 feet. Fuu desperately tried to explain that they only came here to get all of their friends back to normal, but Clef ignored her.  
  
"I will teach you the ways of being naughty" Clef said as he slowly went up to Fuu rubbing her butt. Fuu jumped back another 20 feet, terrified. Umi suddenly got jealous.  
  
"DON'T DO IT CLEF!!!!" screamed Umi not exactly knowing what she was talking about.  
  
"Do you want me to do it to you?" Clef said winking at her.  
  
"N-no!!!!" replied Umi.  
  
Lokona approached Umi poking her in the side, "puuuu!!" Lokona said almost as if he was teasing her about being jealous, which he was. Umi tried to slap Lokona in the head but he was too tall for her to reach. Lokona then turned around hoping as his feet sunk into the sad puuing to the tune of "UMI AND CLEF SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!!!!"  
  
"I know a place where we can be alone, if that is your wish, because I certainly wouldn't mind" Clef said in a perverted tone.  
  
Umi hit clef over the head screaming about how she really really wanted everything to be normal again.  
  
---------------------------------------- Ayomi: *exclaims aloud*OH GREAT AND WONDERFUL READERS, PLEASE FOR GIVE US FOR TAKING SO LONG TO WRITE THIS. So we are being good and we wrote "2" instead of "1" ^.^'''! -------------------- Akano: We only get a chance to update only once every 2 weeks so don't expect new chapter for another week or 2. Sorry about this! 


	4. Legend of the Naughty Hotties Part 4

Legend of the naughty Hotties Part 3  
  
"To become true Naughty Hotties, you must do something naughty." Said Clef.  
  
"What do you mean by being naughty?" asked Umi.  
  
"I mean by being naughty..." said Clef in a scary like perverted tone.  
  
"Naughty? Like not doing your chores? Or your homework? Or how about not cleaning your room when you are supposed to?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"No. Like killing, stealing, or just being Naughty...." Clef said. He emphasized "naughty" but raising his eyebrows and licking his lips.  
  
Fuu, scared beyond compare, exclaimed, "We could never do anything like that!"  
  
Clef sighed, "Well then I suppose you would like us to stay without our past forever then..." He turned around, showing off his buttocks. Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu all scream and ran away, jumping on the flying butt that had just appeared from Lokona's pink bunny jewel and flew away leaving the terrifying, perverted Clef behind.  
  
The flying buttocks flew away from the island and then began to fly over toward a forest like place. The pink bunny on Lokona's Jewel squeaked, "You Got Mail!" and a letter popped out of the jewel.  
  
The Letter Read: Dear Naughty Hotties,  
  
In order to find the SlugSloth Zagato you must know his address. The SlugSloth lives at:  
  
Lord SlugSloth Zagato 666 Tuna Lane Donkey Piss, Bomba 66666  
  
I hope you can get our memories back oh holy ones! If you ever feel a bit naughty please come and visit me!  
  
~Clef the oh so sexy and wonderful one  
  
"What's up with Donkey Piss? And where is Bomba?" asked Umi.  
  
"I have no idea..." replied Fuu as she looked at Clef's signature  
  
"We can ask Lokona!" Hikaru said as she turned to the Lantis looking Mokona.  
  
Lokona popped his head out from in-between the crack of the butt they were flying on.  
  
"Puuuu.......?" Asked Lokona  
  
"Lokona, do you know where 666 Tuna Lane Donkey piss, Bomba is?" asked Hikaru.  
  
Lokona nodded his head and changed the direction on where the butt was heading.  
  
"Thanks a lot Lokona!" exclaimed Hikaru.  
  
Suddenly the good Fairy appeared out of nowhere. She flew into the crack where Lokona was and whispered something in his ear. Lokona nodded and turned to the naughty Hotties.  
  
"Puu, pup u puuuu, puuy puu pu, puu puuu pu puuu, puuies pu po"  
  
"He says he will take us to the city of Donkey piss but we have to find the SlugSloth on our own..." said Hikaru.  
  
The flying butt landed in a rocky valley with no people in it at all. Lokona and the naughty Hotties jumped off the butt as it disappeared. Fuu took a deep intake of breath but her hand quickly went to her nose.  
  
"I now understand why they call this city donkey piss!" she said softly, eyes watering.  
  
"No kidding, this place smells awful!" said Umi.  
  
Suddenly the sky grew dark and lightning flashed in the sky. A dark shadowy figure appeared on the top of the mountain. A lightning bolt struck by the figure head and made the round ball of fluff topple down the mountain.  
  
"Thump Thump Thump Thump *crash* MY ARMOR!! Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump *bang* MY PROTECTIVE CUP... like I need it in this form... Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump *the figure thumped his last thump as the figure landed at the feet of the naughty Hotties*"  
  
Hikaru slowly bent down and rolled over the dark figure revealing Mokona in Lantis's cracked armor. She looked back to Lokona and then back at the Mokona looking thing that was right in front of her.  
  
"If that is Mokona's mind in Lantis's body, then this must be Lantis in Mokona's body!" exclaimed Hikaru  
  
"FINALLY A REAL WARRIOR!!!!!!!" Umi said as she kicked Mantis in the gut trying to wake him up.  
  
Mantis groaned and threw his protective cup at her head, "5 more minutes..." he moaned turning over, his little tail wiggling back and forth.  
  
Umi, now very frustrated, turned to Hikaru, "He loves you, wake him up!!" she exclaimed.  
  
Hikaru bent down slowly shaking him a little, "Lantis, get up!"  
  
Mantis woke up and turned to her sniffing her hand and his tail wiggled once he realized who it was.  
  
"Hikaru is it really you? I can't see things anymore I can only use my sense of smell now..." said Mantis  
  
Fuu looked at Mokona and said, "I thought you could see?"  
  
"Puu pu puuuu puuie po" said Lokona.  
  
"He could see before but then he got laser eye vision and stared at himself in the mirror and the lasers reflected of the mirror and back at him..."  
  
Rain began to pour down upon them and the naughty Hotties looked at Lokona.  
  
"Lokona, you wouldn't happen to know of a place to stay at now would you?" Asked Hikaru.  
  
Lokona shook his head as his floppy ears covered his eyes.  
  
Mantis then hopped to the right with his tail wiggling in the air, his tail wiggling back and forth, his ears standing straight up making a 360 degree turn.  
  
"Wait, I smell..................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ............................................................................................................................................................................................BACON!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He started running toward the exit of the valley. The naughty Hotties and Lokona ran after him.  
  
"Its amazing he can smell anything but this awful Donkey Piss! Wait a minute, OH MY GOD IT IS RAINING DONKEY PISS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Umi.  
  
"Puu pu puuie pu po" Lokona said happily  
  
"Mokona says that the donkey piss is from Autozam. Since it is so polluted there all their Donkey Piss built up so much they just dropped it on Cephiro!" exclaimed Hikaru.  
  
"If that's the case then why did Mokona say that so happily? I mean really, we are getting peed on!!!" screamed Umi.  
  
"Mokona likes the smell. He says it is a good after shave type smell" Hikaru said.  
  
Suddenly Mantis stopped hopping and all of the Naught Hotties stopped running. Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu looked up to see a large blinking sign that read, "HOLIDAY INN"  
  
"No way! I never knew they had Holiday Inns in Cephiro!!!" Exclaimed Umi.  
  
-------------------------------------------------- Ayomi: Shankers you all for reading the story, and again sorry for taking so long, review please and we'll write more chapters soon!!! ----------------- Akano: Sorry for taking so long! We will only update again if you review so you better!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mwahaha aren't I so evil. (Ayomi insert: *whacks Akano and frolics away) I'm obviously not the only evil one.... *rubs throbbing head* 


End file.
